


dream in an island madness

by neothangs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Desert Island Fic, Gen, Islands, NCT Dream Ensemble Are Best Friends, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, stuck in an island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neothangs/pseuds/neothangs
Summary: NCT Dream accidentally ends up on an island. Will they survive until they get some help or will they kill each other first? Because getting stuck with your best friends sounds both an adventure and a curse.
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	dream in an island madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a random prompt so I hope you will enjoy it xD
> 
> p.s. contains swearing/cursing

It was a typical day in Dream’s dorm. Jaemin cooking everyone’s breakfast, Chenle staring outside the window with his straight-ass hair standing up, Jeno stretching for 8 minutes now, Renjun helping to set up the table, Jisung and Haechan still asleep and, Mark playing a Justin Bieber song with his guitar.

Mark stopped strumming his guitar to tell Chenle, “Chenle! Could you wake those two up? We’re going to have breakfast now.”

“Not gonna, Haechan will either slap the fuck out of me or lure me again to sleep by grabbing me,” Chenle complained as he remembers himself in both situations sometime in the past.

“You wake them up then, Jeno. If Haechan slaps you, just slap him back. Jisung is just gonna spring up like that one sea creature when poured with saltwater through the shell hole,” said Renjun as he finalizes his table arrangement in their dining area.

Jeno just groaned, and his friends interpreted his one-syllable grunt as a “no.” Chenle then faced Mark and smirked as if he was planning something devious. “No, lemme do it.”  
Chenle then went to the room Haechan shares with Mark. He quickly shook Haechan’s leg and told the sleeping bear to wake the fucking up.

“Hey Lee Donghyuck, it’s time for breakfast,” Chenle said calmly, expecting Haechan to protest or something. And boy, was he right. Haechan grabbed the ends of his blanket and yanked it up over his head to disable whatever noise he was hearing.

“Jaemin cooked some Kimchi stew, and before you know it, your stomach is not getting any of it. And don’t tell me it’s my fault,” said Chenle as he exited the room to come to wake Jisung instead. But before Chenle entirely went out of the room, he shouted just enough for Haechan to activate his annoyed-by-the-Dreamies-hormones that Chenle surprisingly stimulates. “HEY LEE HAECHAN, WAKE THE FUCKING UP. IT’S LATE!”

Chenle ran with his long legs and proceeded to go into Jisung’s room, which he shared with Renjun. On the other side of the room, Chenle heard Haechan shout, “What the hell? It’s literally 1 pm. What’s so early about it?”

That’s how everyone knew; only one sleeping Dreamie is left. Chenle then went to Jisung and saw a chicken toy that would make a funny noise, sitting on Jisung’s computer desk. He gave the toy a good squeeze which gave an eminently loud, cracked, chicken sound and instant rise to Jisung’s body.

“Ahhhhh, Jisung, the east-to-wake-up man that you are. Get up. Breakfast. Now,” that sentence felt like a culminating command for what seemed like an easy agent mission.

The seven boys of the Dream dorm gathered at the table to eat together for their “breakfast.” For 5 minutes straight, all that was heard was the clicking of their metal chopsticks whenever they grab some more rice and egg. On top of that, their eager slurping sounds internally flattered Jaemin because that would mean they liked his stew. The silence broke, however, when Renjun suddenly remembered something.

“So I have an idea. You know we’re not doing anything now, right? I say we go island hopping tomorrow,” proudly suggested by the man who also suggested they wear matching Mickey Mouse sweaters on their trip to Disneyland. They remembered the experience as embarrassing but cute. Renjun’s ideas are always creative, and the other guys would gladly give in to his requests.

“Where on the internet did you wander, again? You found one thing, and you make us all do it,” Jeno commented, his eyes smiling but said with such an unimpressed tone.

“No can do. I will be playing all day tomorrow,” said Haechan as he cleared his third bowl of Jaemin’s stew for the hour.

“Ah hyung, who would look after Daegal, then? She doesn’t even know how to swim yet,” worriedly said Chenle while looking at the love of his life eating her $300 dog food four meters away from their table. To which Haechan responded, “Well, welcome to Daegal’s first swimming class.”

“But we won’t have to jump, right? It isn’t some kind of sport, isn’t it?” Jisung said as he innocently stared at Renjun, absolutely clueless about what island hopping is.

Mark giggled with his mouth wide open and slapped the poor boy beside him by the shoulder, aka Haechan.

“Jisung, I love you, but no, it’s not a sport, and I don’t know where on Earth you even got the idea,” Jaemin said, with disappointment in his eyes.

Mark haven’t finished giggling yet, but he also realized he, too, does not know what island hopping is.

“But dude, what does island hopping mean? I mean, what do we do?” while still smiling like a kid anticipating his turn at the slide.

“This is why you let people finish with what they are saying. To let you idiots know what island hopping means, it’s when we ride this mini boat and course through the seas and then stop in the middle of the sea,” Renjun explained.

“What are we going to do in the middle of the sea, then?” Mark asked.

“Oh, I don’t know, Mark hyung, pee? While we wait before you understand what we’re going to do in the middle of the sea, the rest of us can go pee by then,” another unimpressed statement for the day but this time, said Chenle.

“Oh, sorry. That’s right. We can eat our snacks and take some pretty pictures,” Mark responded after Chenle.

“Yes, that is also correct but, we should go SWIM! We are in the middle of the sea, and you can’t even think of swimming?” the guys can already see imaginary fire flaring through Renjun’s nose as he stated those words.

“Renjun, just calm down. This is Mark we are talking about,” said Haechan while finding himself being held by the neck by Mark. Haechan ‘ow’ resonated around their room.

“But isn’t tomorrow too soon? We are not even prepared yet, both the things and money. Unless you sacrificed your bank account for this trip. Sounds good to me,” Jeno said as he shows his feeling of triumph through his eyes.

“Yeah, I say we go now! Daegal, finish your meal now, we’re going island hopping!” Chenle said and changed his voice to match with that one line from Mean Girls.

“Oh yeah, we can reschedule to three days later since Jeno’s right. We haven’t prepared for anything yet.”

“Well at least I can play all day tomorrow,” Haechan said.

Jisung then followed, “Renjun hyung, won’t you eat that? Can I have it?” Renjun gave his food.

“Jeno, you’re washing the dishes,” Jaemin said as he lazily stood up and went into the room.

“Only if Mark hyung does it with me,” and off they go to the sink.

*****  
A week later

Achoo! Being under the sun for too long? Sure, it can be hot and exhausting, but they literally just spent 2 minutes under the sun, and Haechan has sneezed 6 times already. Yes, they were counting.

“You should use your jacket, Haechan. Or you can borrow my straw hat,” Jaemin offered.

“No, it’s okay. The sun’s just jealous I’m out in the wilderness again,” Haechan said while applying sunscreen into his arms and face as if it could help his condition.

“We’re literally just marching in this port for 2 minutes, but I don’t see any boat. You recheck your phone, Renjun, we’re here on time,” Jeno complained as the #1 baggage carrier of the group. He offered to carry their snacks placed in a whole plastic Tupperware box full of potato chips, energy drink, and Daegal’s food. And the heat was not helping AT ALL.

When the guys noticed Jeno scrunching his nose, they all offered to carry his things for him. He respectfully declined, of course. Ah, the sweet man Jeno Lee is.

“Hey, Jisung, can you move out of the way? Daegal obviously wants to go in the direction you’re going to.”  
“Haechan, I swear if you don’t stop pinching my cheeks, your sneezing is going to be replaced by screaming for pain.”  
“Hey, Jisung, want some cold water?”  
“Renjun hyung, where’s our boat?”

For the next 5 minutes, all the Dreamies did was chatter along the port’s hot roads. When they finally saw a person cleaning a boat, the seven boys rushed to ask the man a question.

“Excuse me, um, by any chance, do you know where to go when you’ve booked for an island-hopping?” Mark gathered up his courage to ask the man, so they can finally start with their day.

The man looked up to them, which gushed out all the blood out of the Dreamies, “Oh, we’re closed for today.”

“This cannot happen to me. I literally woke up at 6am this morning, and they’re not even open for today,” Haechan whispered, making sure the man does not hear but enough for Renjun to. 

Jisung stared blankly at the man. Chenle grabbed Daegal close to his chest with mouth-wide open. Jeno has the same expression as Jisung’s. Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s broad shoulders and gave it a squeeze. At the same time, both Mark and Haechan eyed Renjun with accusing eyes.

“Oh, no, you have to be kidding. The lady just confirmed last week that—” Renjun was so ready to defend himself because he did prepare for the arrangements of this trip. The man, however, interrupted him.

“Oh, it’s because I am,” and let out a boisterous laugh like your uncle Sam who just let out a corny joke for Christmas dinner.

Seven disbeliefs quickly turned into reliefs upon hearing that statement. So they were going to have fun this day, after all.

“So, ummm, where do we go?” Jaemin finally showing signs of impatience as his sweat is starting to ruin his sunblock.

“Oh, since you arrived pretty late, you would have to use the tiniest boat right there,” while pointing to the port’s corner. Haechan once again whispered, “What do you mean late? It’s still 10 am.” The man then guided them to the boat to which they follow. “Your guide should arrive here in 20 minutes since he’s currently taking a lunch break.”

“A lunch break at 10 am in the morning? That’s tough, buddy,” Chenle said, and Jeno quickly covered his mouth. Thank goodness the man could not hear Chenle’s comment despite him having the loudest voice among the Dreamies.

“Please wait right here. I will be right back after 15 minutes to warm up the boat’s engine, just right in time for your guide to be at your service,” the man said as he quickly helped Jeno bring their stuff. He guided each boy inside the boat, so they won’t lose their balance. “I advise you to watch your dog,” the man said and quickly left.

“Okay, everyone, nobody does anything stupid, okay?” Mark said while adjusting his seat on the boat.

“Wow, I did not expect this boat to be made of wood. We really have progressed a lot in time that it seems weird to see such ancient technology,” Jisung commented while looking around the area.

“Ahhhhhh, finally I can rest. This place is beautiful, the sea is so blue. But right over there, I can see it change color to emerald,” Haechan said as he took off his cap and placed it on his face to cover it.

“Jeno, look at me,” Jaemin said as he grabbed his phone and brought it in front of Jeno’s face to take a picture of him.

“Hey, me too,” Renjun said.

“Include me,” Mark said as he rushed over to Jeno’s seat, followed by Chenle and Jisung.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this without me. Literally the audacity?!? When I’m your star?” commented Haechan, who quickly sprang up to go over their direction.

“Everybody say cheese!” Mark happily cued as to which the Dreamies responded with, “Make V!”

“It sucks to be with you guys. I’m always the photographer, not the one photographed,” complained Jaemin as he switched the camera to the front cam so he can get a photo with himself, too. They quickly smiled again to take another picture, but with Jaemin in it.

They had waited for nearly 10 minutes when the man came back to warm up the engine. He did some mechanical shit which got the whole boat vibrating and producing some noise. The man once again left and said a quick reminder, “Your guide will be here a few minutes from now. We’re so sorry for the inconvenience. The guys said it was okay, and the man did leave right after.

Jeno stood up to wander around the boat. The boat was lightweight and majorly colored white, which is understandable to not make the boat feel hot. White reflects light to it helps with the temperature. While Jeno was busy observing the boat, Jaemin sat quietly while looking at the five other guys gathered around Daegal.

“Daegal, please don’t run around too much. You’re giving me white hair. Jisung! To your left!” Chenle shouted.

“Chenle, relax. Daegal knows what she’s doing. There are literally five guys monitoring her. If she falls, we have Haechan to come to pick her up,” Mark giggled and looked at Haechan only to find the guy glaring at him.

“Oh, getting brave now, huh, Milk?” And because of that, Haechan tickled Mark’s neck that got the whole boat shaking.

“Hey! Stay still, please, I’m scared. I don’t wanna die yet,” Jisung begged as he sat down the boat to make himself feel better.

“Isn’t it weird to see so few people here? I thought this place was famous?” Renjun asked while observing his surroundings. He only saw 3 to 5 boats of the same size, around 15 meters away from them, and around 4 people who are obviously minding their own business.

They waited for a few more minutes when Haechan suddenly spoke. “Jisung, I dare you to untangle that rope that’s keeping us from floating away. I would buy you snacks for 2 whole months.”

“I already know you’re stupid, Haechan, but I didn’t know you were this stupid,” Jisung, fortunately, declining Haechan’s dare.

“As long as I tie us back, then you buy Daegal’s food for 3 months,” Chenle suddenly offering a much riskier task but with a higher reward. Renjun and Jaemin can be heard groaning and stopping Haechan while Mark is laughing, clearly entertained by his two friends’ conversation.

“Nah, make it 2 months,” offered Haechan while taking out his phone to document this Oscar-worthy content.

At the far back, Jeno was not clearly hearing his friends’ conversation despite the small distance between them, perhaps because of the wind. He just knows that they’re either talking about something amusing, random, or stupid for them to be this loud.

“Hey, Chenle, if you can’t tie us back, I swear I’m selling Daegal’s remaining food in our dorm to Shopee,” warned Jisung, clearly scared of what’s about to happen. Jaemin already took out his phone, too.

Chenle went to the edge of the boat to detach the rope from its hook. He succeeded and silently celebrated for being 2 months richer than usual. However, the six men do not know that Jeno accidentally touched something in what seemed like the station where the guide must be, making the boat even more vibrate-y.

The remaining people started panicking and looked at each other. They felt the boat drifting away from the port with Chenle still at the edge. The rest shouted at Chenle, which made the poor guy panic. Chenle looked back at his friends, seeing their worried faces. He quickly ran back into the central part of the boat because of terror, completely failing to analyze what was happening.

“Chenle, you stupid! The boat! Tie us back!” Renjun shouting, not knowing what to do.

All the guys started standing up to analyze the situation. Jaemin then looked at the other edge of the boat, only to see Jeno being clueless.

“Hey, Lee Jeno! What did you do!” everybody then looked at Jeno and started puzzling up the pieces together.  
“What?” Jeno innocently asks as he, too, realized they were moving away from the port.

Everyone started panicking.

“Anyone who knows how to drive this shit?”  
“Please give me my dog!”  
“Help! Someone, we are going to die!”  
“Jeno, get back to the wheel! Make it slow down!”

Renjun and Haechan continued to ask for help by shouting. When the other Dreamies noticed they needed some help, they started screaming for help, too.

“Ah shit! This thing’s going too fast, Jeno, do something!” Mark shouted while smiling for a little. How could this man still smile at a situation like this?

“Why me? I don’t know how to maneuver this thing!” Jeno shouted back.

“Then why did you do something! Just pretend it’s a bike or something I’m getting scared,” shouted Renjun while walking towards Jeno to somehow help their situation.

“Jeno hyung, you’re not supposed to be this fucking stupid. Only Haechan hyung is supposed to be stupid,” Chenle complained, holding Daegal real tight to avoid causing more problems.

“Says the guy who forgot to tie us back. Who’s stupid now, huh?” despite the air resistance, which is causing the other guys to not hear well, Haechan’s voice still dominated the boat.

“Why aren’t there any people? At least let us meet some people like us along the sea!” getting desperate as ever, Jisung went near to Mark, crouching.

Jaemin went towards Jeno and Renjun to further assess their misfortune. Soon enough, all the guys gathered in the area where one should stay to navigate the sea.

“And what if I turn this thing?” Jaemin asked, eager to end this shit already.

“No, idiot, that’s not going to help us! What about touching back what you touched earlier, Jeno?” suggestions keep coming until Chenle shouted.

“Ah, idiots! We are the generation that grew up with technology, yet we didn’t even consult Google about getting this shit right? Let me just grab my phone,” after Chenle shouted his idea, everybody started to get their phones, too.

“Ah shit! The signal! It’s gone, dude!”  
“Why won’t this thing pick up some connection!”  
“This was so useful, Chenle, thank you.” (sarcasm)  
“At least I used my brain!”

While Renjun, Chenle, and Mark are looking at their phones, Jeno, Haechan, and Jaemin were busy figuring out what to do with the controls. One wrong turn, push, or pull might lead them to worse events. Jeno tried turning the steering wheel to the right, and everybody suddenly swerved because of this. Fortunately, the boat kept its initial speed.

Jisung suddenly shocked everyone with his warning, “Hey! We must do something! We are going to crash into an island! Just push any damn button!”

Everybody looked up to see what Jisung was talking about, only to confirm that they were indeed going to crash into an island. If Taeyong were to see this moment, he wouldn’t believe any of it. Renjun, Haechan, Mark, and Chenle are praying hard for their lives, Jisung is shouting his “I love you’s” and “thank you’s”, and Jeno closing his eyes. Everybody looked so peaceful and chaotic at the same time. Jaemin, too, closed his eyes for a few seconds before pulling something.

The boat suddenly slowed down and bumped into a human-sized stone on a small island. The whole boat was put to a halt, and everyone in the boat collapsed on the floor. A few seconds later, when they realized they were still alive, the boys observed where they were.

“Am I in heaven?” Renjun asked while sitting up straight. Everyone else was still spacing out, trying to comprehend what just happened. First, they walked down a long road, and then an old man led them to their boat, and some weird guy named Haechan dared his friend called Jisung, but then the friend refused. So instead, he dared his other friend named Chenle, who has a cute dog. Then that friend forgot to reverse his dare, so now everyone is where they are now.

“Where the hell is this place?” honestly, that is everyone’s question, but Jaemin was the first one to blurt it out. What everyone sees right now is a small island with minimal land resources and a very tiny portion of sand mass. It is just as big as their dorm but seven times as big. At least they can claim one dorm-big part of the island each. The first to come into his sense was Jeno, who went as far as getting the rope connected to their boat. When the other guys realized what he was doing, they all stood up and tried to jump off the boat. But they were not sure of the depth.

“Mark hyung, you check the water. You’re probably the best swimmer here,” Jisung suggested because there was no way he was going to do it. He better brings up someone before someone brings him up.

“No way, I believe Jaemin hyung is actually the better swimmer,” debated Chenle because there was no way he’d like to see his Mark hyung get hurt. Not that he wants Jaemin to be the one hurting, just better him than Mark.

“Nevermind, I’ll do it,” Haechan suddenly speaking, feeling slightly responsible for the shit that just happened, not that he wants to admit it loudly.

“Hey, are you sure? What about letting the tallest do it? Jisung would surely have the advantage,” Renjun suggested as he genuinely believes taller people have it easier in the ocean.

Jisung suddenly frowned, realizing it all went to him. Ah Jisung, one must not forget the circle of life. You brought it up. You end it. Feeling doubtful, he took off the shades he is wearing and just silently stared below the boat.

“Nah, I can’t do it,” Jisung said. What they didn’t realize is that Jeno already attached the rope to a nearby stone. They probably forgot that Jeno is the REAL best swimmer and that the simple task of checking the water is not a problem.

“Guys! It’s not that deep! I think it’s only 10 meters!” Jeno shouted from the island. They were all shocked by Jeno but started to follow him. Renjun soon discovers life jackets stored under their seats and lets everyone wear them. Everyone had to be very extra with Daegal that they gave an extra life jacket to her, letting her sit on top of it.

They all reached the island, leaving their belongings behind. Now they all stared at each other when Mark said,” Now, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> That was the end of the chapter guys! I hope it was fun and not really that stupid? I don't really know anything about boats so please forgive me on that part. Thank you so much for giving this fic a stop!!! 👋≧◉ᴥ◉≦


End file.
